A night with the champ
by AuntJackie
Summary: Dean is growing very accustomed to having Seth's championship around his waist. Seth may mind...but not in the bedroom! Rollins/Ambrose SLASH


**A/N: A little Seth & Dean smut/fluff as we head into MITB! I own neither of these gorgeous boys!**

Seth laughed loudly from where he lounged on the bed. His boyfriend made quite a sight posed in front of their mirror with nothing but Seth's title around his waist.

"Gold looks good on you, babe."

"Oh, I know it does. Looks real good," Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I may have to keep it."

Seth frowned and shook his head. "Don't even think about it. That's mine for a long time to come."

"I don't know, Seth. I may wanna fight you for it," Dean turned back towards the mirror and stroked the belt around his waist once more. It was truly an intoxicating sight for him and one he didn't want to give up. However, for all of his teasing of Seth, he would never want to fight him for it. It was truly his boyfriend's time to shine. He knew his own would come one day.

"You know," Seth started. "As good as you look in that gold, you'd look a hell of a lot better with it off."

Dean laughed. "Nice try in distracting me, Rollins."

Seth slid off the bed and walked over to where Dean stood. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I'm being serious. Take it off, baby,"

Dean leaned back onto Seth and tilted his head to look into his eyes. "Nah. Since you won't let me keep it, I might as well wear it for as long as I can. I may even fuck you with it on."

Seth smirked. "Promises, promises…"

Dean turned around to face Seth and placed a rough kiss on his lips. He felt Seth's body respond as he moved his fingers over his stomach and into his pajamas, grasping his cock. Seth groaned and pulled away from Dean's lips. He pushed the older man backwards towards the bed and got a dimpled smile in return.

"It's a promise I'm gonna keep right now,"

"Good," Seth whispered, running his fingers up Dean's back and pulling him close for another kiss.

Dean didn't waste any time. He turned them around and pushed Seth gently onto their large bed. He lowered his body on top of his lover's and kissed Seth's mouth again, quickly moving down to his chest. He ran his mouth over Seth's nipples before continuing his journey downward over the hard, flat abs. Seth sighed as Dean tugged off his pajama bottoms and used his fingertips to trace his hardened member before quickly engulfing him in his mouth.

"Dean," Seth gasped at the sensation of his lover's mouth on his cock. His body trembled as Dean's tongue swirled around the head, scraping against the sensitive underside and sending electric bolts through his body. His fingers couldn't help but find Dean's head and stroke it as Dean's mouth teased and tasted him.

Dean pressed Seth down his throat and pulled back, repeating the actions as slowly as possible. He always longed to make it as good as he could for Seth. There was nothing he loved more than tasting Seth's essence on his tongue, watching his face contort in ecstasy and hearing him cry out in pleasure and knowing it was all because of him. He loved that he was the only man that could and would taste Seth and see him and make him come undone.

He was surprised when Seth stopped him. "Baby, stop. It's too good. You gotta stop. You're going to make me cum."

Dean looked up at him and nodded. "I know. That's what I want."

Seth groaned and laid his head back down. He gasped as Dean again took his penis deep into his throat.

"Oh, God," His body felt like it was on fire, his skin tingling in anticipation. His breath caught in his throat as Dean deep-throated him over and over, faster and faster, bringing him just to the edge and stopping. "Dean, don't stop, baby, please,"

Dean pulled Seth's engorged cock deeply into his throat and used his swallowing muscles to stroke him. Seth shouted as he exploded in Dean's throat, feeling the man milking his cum out of his member. Exhaustion overtook him for a moment and he closed his eyes, reveling in the beautiful feelings of pleasure that curled his toes and the love that saturated his soul. He opened his eyes to see Dean looking down at him and he pulled him down for a kiss. Seth moaned into Dean's mouth, tasting himself on the man's tongue. He pulled away and moved his mouth to Dean's ear.

"I want you inside me, baby,"

Dean smiled and lifted himself off Seth's body. He sat up and positioned himself between the younger man's legs, arranging the title belt to rest comfortably on his hips. Seth sat up and lifted the belt slightly, grabbing Dean's hard cock and stroking it a couple of times before lowering his mouth to suck on him. Dean groaned and moved his hips forward, drawing more of himself inside Seth's warm mouth. Seth moaned around him and the sound vibrated down Dean's cock and up his spine. Dean groaned and pushed Seth back down on the bed, quickly spreading his legs further apart and sliding his fingers inside the man's entrance. Seth moaned loudly, his hips arching slightly off the bed as Dean moved his fingers inside him.

"You ready for me, baby?"

Seth quickly nodded, his breath coming in pants. Dean positioned himself in front of Seth's entrance and pushed forward slowly, watching his lover's reaction before plunging inside. Seth gasped as he felt Dean fill him and he felt his own cock respond to the sensation. He moved his hand down to stroke himself but Dean quickly smacked his hand away.

"That's mine."

Dean began to move slowly at first, gritting his teeth at the sensations, trying to make himself last, but he knew that it wasn't going to work. Seth's muscles grasped him tightly and he bent forward to lock lips with him. Dean stroked Seth's dick in time with his thrusts, the man moaning loudly.

"Oh, God." Seth whispered against his mouth. "Fuck me, Dean."

Dean groaned loudly as he sped up, slamming into Seth. "God, Seth, you feel so good, baby."

He moved his hands down to the side of the bed, one on each side of Seth's head as he thrust inside the younger man. Seth reached down and grabbed his own cock, stroking in time with his lover, his moans and grunts matching Dean's. The title belt scraped his skin every time Dean moved and it added an extra sensation he soon grew to love. Within moments, he felt Dean's cock swell and, as he felt the man's hot cum splashing his insides, he came again.

"Dean," He panted. "I love you."

Dean collapsed on top of Seth, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "I love you, too, champ,"

Seth smiled, his fingers trailing over Dean's sweaty back. "No way. Tonight, you're the champ."

Dean lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Just tonight? I happen to think I am every night in this department."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Now get off me. You weigh a ton and the belt is cutting into my stomach and other tender places."

Dean rolled off Seth's body and rested his head upon a pillow while his hand rested protectively on the title belt still around his waist. Seth watched him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He turned over slightly and placed his hand above Dean's on the title.

"Get some rest, champ. You're gonna need to get all the rest you can because soon you'll be champ in every department."

Dean smiled, his dimples making him even giddier at the thought. "Can't wait," He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Seth's lips before curling up next to the man, having grown so accustomed to the belt he forgot he had it on. He figured he'd better get used to that feeling.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked! Enjoy the pay-per-view!**


End file.
